


Begging for Mercy

by PlushRumps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dom Mercy, F/F, Moicy, Trans Moira, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: A brief glimpse into the intimate life of Angela and Moira, ft. dom Mercy.





	Begging for Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired mainly by a Tumblr post complaining about people using both the heroes combat and real names in a singular fic, as well as a competitive session with a mate :)

"Say it." She looks stunning against the dim lights of the room, exposed skin glowing, silk panties slick with moisture.

"You kinky slut." She smacks Moira straight across the face and her cock drips with need, flushed and sore and she's been hard for so long, the lightest sensation turning her into a needy mess.  
  
"Mercy," she groans, voice low and needy and Angela  _moans_ , cheeks flushed a deep red and she reaches for Moiras cock, a hand snug around the base. The feeling has her reeling and when Angela mounts her slender hips the adrenaline and a primal need take over her, hips bucking up against Angelas panties. The feeling of her warm, slick heat radiating through the fabric almost tips her over the edge.  
  
"Mercy, please," she begs, thrusting up against her but it just isn't enough, breath catching in her throat, voice echoing off the walls. Angela grins down at her before pulling her slick panties to the side, positioning over Moiras cock and sliding down with one fluid motion, their cries of pleasure mingling together. It doesn't take long- a few bounces on her cock, the sound of skin on skin as Moira thrusts up into her as she comes down and she shouts into the open air, hands digging into Angelas hips as she fills her, nails digging crescent shaped indents into her skin.  
  
"Angela, fuck," she's panting and her eyes are clamped shut, cheeks flushed a splotchy red and the feeling of her muscles clenching around her cock is torture, milking every drop of seed from her cock. Angelas hand finds her face once again in a harsh slap, the sound ringing in Moiras ears.  
  
"M-Mercy," she stutters out, cheek stinging and when her hands squeeze Angelas breasts she comes with a shout, muscles fluttering around Moiras cock and it hurts but it feels so good, the two of them collapsing onto the bed, chests heaving as they gasp for air.  
  
Nothing is said between the two once they regain their breath, only tired smiles and soft glances exchanged and they fall asleep in one-another's arms, not bothered by the state of their bodies or the bed beneath them- there was always the morning, after all. 


End file.
